Snare-oh
Benmummy (voiced by Richard Green) is a Thep Khufan from the planet Anur Khufos. Ben gained this form in the episode Under Wraps when another Thep Khufan inadvertently adds its DNA to the Omnitrix. Ben first uses this form in the episode The Return to fight off the Yenaldooshi. Benmummy's appearance differs slightly from the other Thep Khufans. Its eyes and the gaps between its bandages glow green instead of purple. Benmummy also has black bracers and greaves, as well as a smaller mask and the Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder. Benmummy can speak, even though the other Khufan that attacked Ben seems to be mute. Benmummy also appeared in a small cameo in Ken 10, when Ken got stuck in the gutter. Before Ben got Water Hazard, Benmummy was the only alien that was acquired and transformed into another episode. Abilities Similar to those used on Egyptian mummies, Benmummy is also covered in many bandages. This allows Thep Khufans to reshape their bodies at will, splitting themselves apart to dodge attacks and reforming to counter-attack. To compensate for its relatively weak form, these aliens can recover from basically any injury, including being torn, almost instantly and with no visible repercussions. When Ben first uses the form, he had trouble figuring out how to control it; Ben quickly discovers how to stretch his bandages, but has not displayed knowledge of the advanced reshaping techniques yet. Benmummy's bandages make him extremely light, allowing him to be thrown by beings with human strength or blown away by strong enough winds. Despite his build, however, Benmummy is still incredibly strong. In addition to strength, Benmummy also has a surprising amount of speed and agility, enough to scale walls and dodge attacks with relative ease. His composition also allows him to survive in a vacuum. This is probably due to the fact that his body is made of fibers that come from the shell-like head. The head is the only "true" part of the creature. It's possible that Benmummy can make tornadoes as seen in'' Ben 10: Protector of Earth.'' Weaknesses Because it is supposedly made of paper, Benmummy is vulnerable to fire. If he is hit by fire, his bandages will burn, but it is unknown if he could regenerate from these kind of damages. Benmummy is very light so it can be blown away in a strong wind. The bandages on it are fragile so it can be torn by an opponent. He also has great strength but Ben has yet to master this form's true powers. Ultimate Alien Dwayne McDuffie confirmed that every alien that appeared in the opening will reappear, so it is known that he will return in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Looking very different than he did before, his bandages are more lightly colored, he still glow but its lighter now, and he has the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Possible Future In a possible future in Ken 10, Benmummy's black parts on his arm have turned brown. The skirt's black space and the gaps in his head have also turned brown as well. Trivia *In the Bulgarian Version of the series he is called ("Mr Mummy"). Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Omnitrix Villians Category:Male Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens